Karl Rio
Baron Karl Rio * Karl Rio, the current leader in the Rio Family and the baron of the territory. * elder son left the family and joined the army * Second son Angele * The baron has many wives The reason why Angele's father, Baron Karl, could still have a great life while being arrogant and cold-blooded lied in his skill and power in battle. With Knight Audis, they could easily make Viscount Candia tremble in fear.` Appearance Personality Karl Rio is described as strict and cold-blooded. Many people in his family had been ordered to be executed due to some small mistakes they committed. Karl hates serving under others wing. Background Baron Karl was a hero of the Redbud Battle, and it was one of Rudin Empire's most brutal battles against its enemies. That was a famous battle that damaged Rudin Empire's base. Baron Karl survived that using his own skills. Baron Karl had a strong body, a special set of fighting skills and smooth crossguard sword skills. He had killed fifteen heavy armored knights consequently during the battle.WN Chapter 3 History Before Reincarnation of Ye Song Karl Rio once hunted a mountain black bear in the forest. Though he got injured severely, the skin of the bear is now a symbol of his power in the castle. Rudin Kingdom Chapters 1 - Ch. 35 He mets with Angele and was disappointed with his previous actions. Karl Rio along with Audis and Wade discuss the letter from Dark Emblem. He killed the guards that was meant to protect Angele and killed the adult mountain bear that attacked Angele. Although, he was not aware of the assassin. He was tricked by Wade with the false pretence of a Iron ore deposit so that he may be killed by Chris, Lisa, and Audis. Ramsoda College Chapters 36 - Ch. 65 He started a mercenary corporation that started making as much money as his old territory. Powers and Abilities Karl Rio was both feared and respected in the Rudin Kingdom. The bandit groups around his territory were raided and cleared out by the guards led by him. Not only common people were afraid of him, bandits would even run away just after hearing his name. The baron's territory together with half of the Candia City were actually supported by the baron, and bandits were utterly terrified of the baron's power. This was also the reason why Old Wade wasn't so concerned regarding Viscount Candia's title. He killed the crazy mountain bear on his own showing his strength. Life Energy Seed Karl Rio along with many others got their seeds early on making them develop strong bodies. Zero's Analysis Relationships Family Angele Rio's Mother The Baron has special feeling for her. Angele Rio The second son of Karl Rio. The baron would get him anything he wanted such as gears, pets, money, and even people. He was strict about the rules, but he had never beaten Angele even once. Despite, his love for his son, he could not tolerate his misbehaviour in Knight Class. Old Wade Wade was his butler who betrayed him. Wade along with Chris, Lisa, and Audis attempted to kill the Baron for revenge. Chris Chris was his 'friend' who betrayed him. Chris was described as the man he saved. Wade along with Chris, Lisa, and Audis attempted to kill the Baron for revenge. Lisa Lisa was described as a woman he loved. Wade along with Chris, Lisa, and Audis attempted to kill the Baron for revenge. Knight Audis Audis was his knight and 'friend' who betrayed him. Chris was described as the man that admired him. Wade along with Chris, Lisa, and Audis attempted to kill the Baron for revenge. Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters